Boats and Birds
by The Pen of Insanity
Summary: A reminiscent view on Kyoya and Fuyuumi's relationship during their childhood and finally, on the evening before Fuyuumi's marriage. Just a simple one-shot.


**Boats and Birds**

_**Somewhere in the depths of my dusty mind came the inspiration to finally write again. So after banging my head on the keyboard to shake off the dust this was written. I've always loved this song and it's always reminded me of a sibling relationship, so it was perfect for a Fuyuumi and Kyoya one-shot. Quite frankly, this fanfiction was heavily inspired by listening to that song at least a million times. Of course, it's under a read-more simply for the fact that it's too long and as a general warning the POV switches in the second half.**_

"Fuyuumi?"

"Hm? Kyoya, what are you still doing awake?"

Fuyuumi only received a sigh in reply, prompting her to open her eyes to the chubby hands tugging on her blanket. Looking at Kyoya's face, she could automatically tell that he'd been crying, as his face was streaked with damp stains and his lip was still quivering. Honestly, this wasn't something new for her. So far, the little boy had been up consistently for several nights out of the week. It was always that he had a nightmare, he missed his mother, or he was simply afraid. It had been so frequent this week that it had become a habit for both of them: Kyoya would become frightened and end up in Fuyuumi's bed by the end of the night. However being the dutiful big sister she was she certainly didn't mind and in fact, welcomed it.

With a quiet yawn, Fuyuumi sat up and patted the spot next to her on the bed. Of course, Kyoya immediately responded to the invitation by crawling up the sheets and settling down next to her.

"Kyoya, this is the third time you've been up this week," Fuyuumi reminded him "What was it tonight?"

"Monsters."

"Monsters?" She giggled, pulling him closer "Oh, Kyoya you know those aren't real."

Kyoya looked up at her with a mix of shame and disbelief. Unfortunately her comment did nothing to comfort him; perhaps monsters did not exist to an adolescent like Fuyuumi but they certainly did to Kyoya. Fuyuumi's expression immediately softened as she began to stroke the little boy's hair back.

"But if they are….I'll just hit them with a broom, okay?"

Kyoya quickly nodded before laying down. However Fuyuumi could tell his inquiries weren't over yet, noticing the stern focused gaze on his face.

"Fuyuumi?"

"Yes, Kyoya?"

"What if you're not here when the monsters come?"

Fuyuumi paused momentarily. Such a question for such a little guy. Flashing Kyoya a sweet smile, Fuyuumi simply replied "I'll _always_ be here."

Apparently the answer comforted her baby brother as he rolled over and promptly began to sleep. However, Fuyuumi laid there left with the company of her own thoughts. It was ironic really, though Kyoya was such a young child he shared the common fear with Fuyuumi. Would there ever come a day when he didn't need her? Or when she needed him more than he needed her? What would she do then?

Fuyuumi's wedding day. Fuyuumi's wedding day. _My sister's wedding day._ Kyoya found himself constantly repeating that phrase in his head. It was hard to believe that she was going to be married so soon. Of course, by that time their midnight talks were far gone. They simply became something they no longer did as often as before. It certainly wasn't Fuyuumi's fault-no, rather, it was just the result of Kyoya's growing personality. Perhaps it was because he became older and he no longer needed comfort from his big sister. Or perhaps because things simply don't last forever.

"Kyoya? Are you up?"

Kyoya grunted at the soft noise silently cursing whoever woke him. Opening his eyes he saw the form standing in front of his bed-Fuyuumi? After rising from the covers, Kyoya gently positioned his glasses on his nose and allowed his eyes to focus on her.

"Sis, what are doing up?"

"It's…nothing. It's nothing at all. I was just thinking about the wedding tomorrow, that's all. I'm sorry, I shouldn't bother you."

Fuyuumi made a frail attempt to disguise the hesitation in her voice, unfortunately she was never good at lying about her feelings. Of course, Kyoya assumed that this was completely natural; pre-wedding jitters were certainly something to be expected, and with his way of words he could ease her out of it.

"Nonsense. Are you nervous?"

"No. I-I don't know. It's just-Do you think this is too soon?"

"Fuyuumi," Kyoya sighed "You are a very intelligent girl and I trust your reasoning when it comes to personal affairs. I don't believe that you would let yourself rush into something if you knew it was a foolish or impulsive decision."

"Still. What if it is too soon? What if you _need_ me and I'm not there? Then what?"

"I can manage," Kyoya swiftly replied "I think I'm old enough to fend for myself without having to run to my older sister."

"See? That's the problem! As soon as I leave I won't be close enough if you need me, and when I'm finally able to come it'll be too late! You won't need me anymore!"

_So that's it. _This wasn't a simple case of pre-wedding jitters, but something more. His sister was afraid-not of the upcoming union-but of the effect of living away from her family. Fuyuumi was afraid of her family no longer needing her.

Taking a deep breath, Kyoya peered at his sister. Fuyuumi sat with her knees up to her chest, facing away from Kyoya with her head bowed, most likely about to cry. In all honesty, he didn't blame her; the thought of losing his sister was something that frightened him as well. Kyoya had no idea what he'd do without his sister by his side anymore, and apparently, she felt the same way.

"Fuyuumi, we're still going to be family regardless if you're married or not," Kyoya quietly assured her "You're still my sister and I your brother, nothing can change that, especially not a little bit of distance."

Fuyuumi looked up at him, the tears still there but a much more hopeful expression began to show on her face. It was one that was of a more trusting disposition, one of an accepting nature.

"Besides, did you honestly think I was going to let that man steal my sister?"

Fuyuumi let out a soft chuckle at his comment, shaking her head and wiping the remainder of her tears away. Yes, their fears were quite silly perhaps even laughable, but still…they loved each other and nothing could get in the way of that. With a final motion, Fuyuumi reached forward to give her brother a quick hug.

"I love you, baby brother."

Kyoya reached his hand out and allowed it to gently pat Fuyuumi's before replying "I love you too, Sis."


End file.
